


Skills and Talent

by PaperFox19



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:20:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23641480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: Russell and Fletcher get placed under Edwards care as they rise to the ranks of Alchemists. Ed and Al have their bodies back and are 2 of the greatest Alchemists in the new military.
Kudos: 3





	Skills and Talent

**Author's Note:**

> Old Fic Repost

Skills and Talent FMA  
  
Russell and Fletcher get placed under Edwards care as they rise to the ranks of Alchemists. Ed and Al have their bodies back and are 2 of the greatest Alchemists in the new military.  
  
Chap 1 War of Alchemy  
  
Roy Mustang has become Fuehrer, his team has become the heads of several military branches. Ed and Al were human again, and they were the best alchemists around. They were partnered up and were the best alchemists Mustang had.  
  
Edward was still known as the Fullmetal Alchemist, and Alphonse got the title Soul Spinner Alchemist. The boy could create suits of armor out of stone, ice, anything really ad can animate them with his soul.  
  
The Ishvalans were given back their homeland, Scar didn’t live their he in fact stayed in a small apartment in Central. He was living with Edward and Alphonse, and he was the younger blonde’s boyfriend.  
  
More alchemists sought to join the military to increase their skills. Two familiar blondes joined up, Russell and Fletcher. Mustang had heard about them from Edward, so he knew just who to place them with.  
  
“Welcome to the military Russell and Fletcher Tringham.” He greets the boys, and they salute.  
  
“It is an honor sir!” they say in unison.  
  
“I’m proud to give you your titles, Russell you will be known as the Towering Tree Alchemist, and Fletcher you will be the Coiling Root Alchemist.” He said and handing over their watches.  
  
“Thank you sir!” they said and look down at their watches.  
  
“You two will be placed under the care of Fullmetal, he will be your superior and answer to him.”  
  
“That’s great we’ll see Ed and Al again,” Fletcher exclaimed happy to see his old friends again. Russell smirked.  
  
“Yeah can’t wait to see the little shorty,” he said and Fletcher elbowed him in the side.  
  
“Brother!”  
  
Roy laughed. “I think you’ll be surprised, come on in Fullmetal!” Ed came in and Russel turned to come face to face with Edward, a taller older and sexier Edward. Russell’s jaw dropped and any insult, teasing, or snotty comment was gone as all blood rushed south to make his manhood swell.  
  
Fletcher rushed to Edward and hugged him. “Edward!”  
  
“It’s good to see you to, hey Russell.” Fletcher looked back at his brother.  
  
“Close your mouth big bro you’ll catch flies.” He said and that was enough to snap Russell out of his daze but he began babbling like an idiot, to be fair he was thinking with his lower brain, and the only logical thing that had to say was. “Touch me touch me touch me!” he couldn’t say that so what came out was crush babbling.  
  
“Well Fullmetal these two have joined our ranks, was thinking of putting them with you, is that alright?”  
  
“Sure Mustang, I was wondering why you called me here, but this is a pleasant surprise.” Roy’s face took a sour turn, and Ed understood, there was something else that Roy had to say. “Why don’t you guys go to the mess hall, I need to talk to Mustang. I’ll meet you there in a bit.”  
  
“Okay let’s go big bro,” Fletcher started dragging his babbling older brother. His hormones were playing with his senses, and he could barely wave goodbye let alone form the words.  
  
-x-  
  
Mustang brought Ed to his office where Jean Havoc and Riza were waiting for him. “Although it’s true I wanted to place those two under your care until they find a more perminant placement but this higher priority.” He passed Edward a file.  
  
Inside the file were pictures of two murder scenes. Ed gasped, the bodies were torn apart, almost like it was done by an animal. “What is this?”  
  
“Two Ishvalans were murdered, we just received word. I’m guessing after the first incident they decided to finally trust us with the information and ask for help.” He sat at his desk and sighed. “We just received word that a third victim was found.”  
  
Ed knew why they waited so long, they didn’t trust the military and they had every right not to. “So what are you thinking chimeras?”  
  
“Maybe but something was weird with these victims.” Havoc opened up the file and there was a list. “All three victims were torn apart by what appears to be an animal, but something was taken from each of the bodies, the hearts were all taken along with the eyes.”  
  
“What?” the blonde gasped.  
  
“We have been given approval to come to Ishval in a small group, no more than 6 and no less.” Roy said and he took a deep breath. “If you don’t want to take Russell and Fletcher I would understand, they are your friends I can assign them to another alchemist.”  
  
“I’ll ask them but won’t force them, I’m guessing me and Alphonse, and I’m sure Scar will want in on this.”  
  
“I’ll be going with you to kid,” Havoc said, he gave him a wink. “It’s my job to cover your ass and make sure you come back alive.”  
  
“What about you Mustang?” he asked, and Roy sighed.  
  
“Sadly me and major Armstrong are not welcome, neither is Hawkeye. They know you and trust you and your brother and even Scar.”  
  
“I see,” he closed the file and put it under his arm. “How bad are we expecting?”  
  
“We don’t know, thanks to the bad blood between us and Ishval, we are coming into this blind, they had no idea if this was a military attack or not, this could also be someone removed from the military after King Bradley fell.”  
  
“And wanting payback on those who helped bring him down, or trying to carry on the work,” Riza said and looked worried. “However if this is someone knew, like a new Father or another group of Homunculi we need to know.”  
  
“I understand.” Ed saluted and the older blonde joined him as they left the room.  
  
To be continued  
  
Preview  
  
Russell and Fletcher want to help Edward. They did nothing to help stop the war that happened before, and that’s why they joined the military to help people like Edward.  
  
End preview


End file.
